little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 5 (Terio Teri)
Chapter 5 is the fifth and final chapter of the Little Witch Academia manga series illustrated by Terio Teri. Overview Upon discovering Lotte's fear of fish and eating food from the cafeteria, Akko decides to prepare a special Japanese sushi for her. For this, she decides to go fishing in the Luna Nova lake, which was closed due to stories of a monster that inhabited it. When Akko dives into the lake, she discovers a pirate ship sunk in the lake bottom, and a giant fish appears, devouring her. Seeing no other choice, Lotte decides to jump into the water and awakens the sleeping Spirits of the pirate ship who take it to the surface and shoot its guns at the fish, saving Akko. With the remains of the giant fish, Akko prepares the sushi, which fascinates Lotte although Akko and Sucy find it horrible, so Akko has Lotte eat all of the Sushi she had prepared. Summary The chapter begins during the lunch time where Lotte dismayed that fisn'n chip is added in her lunch meal. Akko thought the problem lies in how the school managed the meal, but Lotte argued that she doesn't like fish since terrified by sight of fishes displayed at the market seemingly glaring at her when she was little. As she reminds Akko not to voice her judgement about the school's food to loud, Sucy asked Akko what's the mean of good fish cooking, in which Akko replied by boasting how good her home country good when it comes to cooking fish with their best dish being sushi. Sucy asked whether sushi Akko talked about being one soaked in her ramen, which dismayed Akko that it worsen her judgement about meals in the school. With that, Akko settled that she will treat her roommates good seafood. Though delighted, Sucy wondered whether they need to gather the ingredients instead of preparing it beforehand. Lotte argued that going to northern lake they head to is awful idea as the area was prohibited, but Akko stated that it can't be helped and it is the only best place to look for good fishes since she also promised to end Lotte's phobia so she can comfortable in eating fish by the end of the day. Just then, they found some mushrooms for their dishes, but hilariously, Akko picked the poisonous one by mistake and smell it. Sucy tried to warn the brunette that the one she picked is poisonous one, but Akko doesn't take it seriously until she ultimately collapsed, much to Lotte's horror. The hilarity doesn't stop right there, as Akko, under the influence of the mushroom's poison, chase a strange fish-like creature that lacked eyes, has large lips, a pair of legs resembling human arm, and antennae reminiscent to anglerfish's, which is actually a hallucination. This prompt Sucy and Lotte chase Akko just as she successfully caught the creature but ended up rolling to nearby cliff, injuring them. Recovering from the fall, Akko regained her sense and realized that she actually chased a deer, which miraculously survive with little harm and flees. The trio eventually arrived at the lake where Sucy and Lotte recalled on rumors about lake monster inhabiting the lake. As expected, Akko didn't take the topic seriously and expecting they'll find tons of fishes in there, only to dismayed that she lost her fishing equipment during the commotion. So instead, Akko improvised by using a nearby rope and her wand as harpoon to catch some fishes like ama (women sea divers in the northern japan who dive to collect pearls, sea urchins, etc.) and ask Lotte to hold the rope for her. Against her friends' warning, Akko dives into the lake and promised that she will capture the best fish just for Lotte. Diving deeper into the lake, Akko finally found a group of fishes swimming nearby when a sunken pirate ship caught her attention. She retrieved the ship's flag and swim back to surface to show it to her friends, unaware that the alleged lake monster, a fish-like beast, stalking on her. Lotte and Sucy are baffled with this discovery when suddenly, the lake monster emerges from the surface, devouring Akko and destroyed much parts of the lake before swimming away. Horrified by the sight of the beast, Lotte and Sucy realized that Akko is gone and worse, neither of them have an bright idea to dispatch the beast to save their friend before being digested alive (none of them have spells strong enough to take the beast down while Sucy claimed her poisons might also hurt Akko as it affects the beast and Will-o-chan's flame powers weak against water). Fortunately, they notice tattered pirate flage that Akko found earlier which gives Lotte an idea: Dive into the lake and call forth spirits that reside in the sunken ship. Knowing she will have to confront her fears, Lotte removes her glasses as she strengthened her resolve and jumped into the lake. Recalling on Akko's discovery, Lotte knows that every ship, even pirate ship, have a religious sculpture which used to pray for safety. Fortunately, the goddess sculpture on the ship still intact, and Lotte summons the Spirit inhabitant within to control the ship just as the lake monster spotted her. The monster dives in to devour her, but failed to realize the sunken ship, possessed by the Spirit Lotte awakened, spring to life and rammed it to the surface. A brief but devastating fight ensued with Lotte and the Spirit inhabitant of the sunken ship finished the lake monster by exhausting its left cannons' munitions, killing it and causes it regurgitate Akko who revealed have clinging onto the beast's gills when she was devoured in process. The Finnish young witch's impressive feats awed Sucy who witnessed the whole fight, and Lotte explained the ship's history: The pirate ship was belonged to a group of pirates who flee from conflict against British Navy by hiding in the lake. At that time, the lake and the ocean still connected by a river which the pirates used to escape their enemies, but upon reaching the lake, their ship got attacked by the beast and sunked. Also, the ship remained there and over the years while the river that connected both lake and sea eventually dried out. Thanks to its rich history, spirit that manifested from the ship became intelligent enough to perform complex feats through simple instruction like what they just demonstrated. It's also revealed that due to the beast, the ship's spirit was resentful for damage it caused on the ship where it manifested and finally get its revenge with Lotte's help. While Lotte delighted that she able to conquer her fear, Akko more delighted to make some dishes out of the beast. Finally, Akko finished cooking some teriyaki and fish soup for Lotte and asked her to try it to end her fish-phobia once and for all. Hilariously, while Lotte found the dishes wonderful, they taste terrible for Sucy and Akko. The chapter ends with Akko revealed that she had cooked tons of dishes due to their main ingredients being the slain lake monsters, prompting Sucy to pass the offer while Lotte passed out, wondering she might hate fish all over again... Order of appearances Trivia *The chapter established Lotte's fear of fish and how she conquered it, but Orange Submariner revealed Lotte lacked this phobia as she can change into fish without a problem. Category:Manga chapters